The Sea's Curse
by Mrs. Kitsune
Summary: Kailani Jackson is cursed to slowly lose all of her emotions. Poseidon realizes and steps in just barely in time. What will Kailani do during the age of pirates as the newly christened Maiden Princess of the Sea? Fem!Percy!


**This is an experiment. I will be mashing together bunches of fics that I have read, so if you read a joke that sounds familiar, the credit goes to whoever wrote it first, savy? I'll make this fic my own though... somehow... How 'bout a Fem!Percy? Yeah...**

**Do not own PJO or Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**Kailani means "sea and sky."**

* * *

Kailani Jackson was surprised when she was called to the Big House. She was just about to go for a swim when she was summoned by Chiron, wearing short-shorts, flip-flops, and a black bikini. She wasn't wearing a top, thinking it would be redundant to wear one due to the fact that she would just take it off again. She thought she knew why, though. After Hera's failed stunt with the 'Leaders Exchange,' she had gotten her memories back. But with a price.

Kailani was now aware of a large part of herself-the part that was anchored to the sea- that was trapped. Chained. Imprisoned. Captive. Fighting tooth and nail to be free. It was leaching her energy, making her tired and irritable. Something she had told nobody, not even Grover and Annabeth, was that she was slowly losing her ability to feel emotion. Things that normally would have made her laugh, barely made her mouth twitch. When her mother died, she could hardly shed a tear. That was what scared her the most. She could still feel, but she couldn't react outwardly. It was like she was trapped inside a slowly rotting corpse. Rigor Mortise was setting in already.

She sighed as she flipped her blue towel over her shoulder while walking to the blue house on the hill. She had had enough of prophesies and quests, all she wanted was a normal summer at camp- as normal as it ever got for a daughter of Poseidon. Which was not at all, of course. Chiron and Mr. D were sitting on the porch playing Pinochle, like always. Mr. D was glowering halfheartedly at the can of diet coke sitting next to him, before taking a sip. Like always.

"Ah, Kailani! Would you care to join us for a game of Pinochle?" Chiron offered, a smile on his face. Again, like always.

"No thank you, sir. If I may, may I ask why you called me here? I was about to take a swim." She asked politely.

"Ah yes, your father wishes to speak with you. I think he wants to talk about Hera's actions and to see if you're okay." His eyes then grew concerned. "You seem different now, you don't smile as often, you don't participate in the water activities anymore, the entire camp is worried." His eyebrow then lifted. "Especially Annabeth. She's frantic with worry." ...Not like always.

* * *

I chuckled, if not a bit dryly. It was the best I could do now. "I know. I need to speak with him, as well. Is there anything else you need, or should I go now?"

Chiron sighed. "You shouldn't keep your father waiting, Kailani." He said, resigned. "You know where to find him. I'll be seeing you, then." He smiled again.

"Hmf." Mr. D broke into the conversation. "Go, Johnson. I don't want to see you again today." He grunted. I sighed at the mispronunciation, a tiny spark of annoyance surfacing before being extinguished just as quickly as it had appeared. Like always.

"Well, goodbye Chiron, Mr. D," I said as I turned on my heel, and walked towards my cabin.

* * *

At my cabin, I quickly took out three objects. A necklace, a ring, and a bracelet. The necklace had a celestial bronze chain with a petrified snail shell pendant. The shell had long since turned to stone, and it was cut in half, revealing the sparkling inside. My mother had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday, it was one of the last things she gave me. I slipped it over my head, the pendant resting right underneath the dip in my collarbone. The bracelet was a gift from Annabeth, which had magic charms that transformed into different weapons and various supplies. One charm was a box, which when enlarged, would hold anything I put in it, as long as it wasn't to big. There was a rope charm, five daggers, an extra shield, a mirror that we could use to talk to each other, and a tiny glass bottle of nectar. The glass was unbreakable, and when it was full size it was about as massive as Chiron's right hind leg. I put the charm bracelet on my right wrist, opposite the shield-watch that Tyson gave me.

The ring, however, was my birthday gift from my father. The band of the ring was shaped like a mermaid swimming around my finger, tail and arms locking an orb of sea jasper in place. It was a gorgeous ring, and Dad said something about it being my symbol of power. I guess it's true, because whenever I wore it, the sea life all seemed to treat me with even more respect than they already did, which was sort of annoying, but I couldn't do anything about it. I slipped the thing on my left middle finger, the silver feeling cool on my skin. It fit perfectly, of course. Dad never did anything halfway.

I left a note for Annabeth and Grover, suddenly feeling something ominous in the atmosphere. Like I would never return to this place again. I left it pinned to the wall with a spare steel knife I had lying around, the paper rustling in the slight breeze from the window. I took one last look at the place that had been my home for five years, and slowly walked towards the beach.

The beach was just as beautiful as it always was. I loved it here so much, I came here every day. I always felt better near the water, I could feel more, see more, and I felt freer. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and just stood there for a moment, soaking up the sun.

I dropped my flowered blue towel on the sand, and placed my flip flops on top of it. I stepped into the sparkling waves, and immediately felt the tinniest bit better. When I was knee-deep, I stopped. The ominous feeling was stronger, oppressive and dark. I turned to the camp, looking at the sunny memories and shining buildings. I ran out of the water and knelt by my stuff. I wrote one word into the sand with my finger, I knew that high tide had already come, and the tide was receding even now, so the word would remain until high tide tomorrow. Plenty of time for people to see it.

Done with what was probably going to be the last thing I ever did at camp, I entered the water again, diving under a wave and swimming towards Dad's palace.

* * *

**So... Slow start, but believe me, the pirates are coming! Don't fret, reviewers, this IS a crossover!**


End file.
